A random Kirommy story
by Dr.Tommy Olivers shadow
Summary: Just like the title states this is just a random Kirommy story, I wanted to do one for months. IF YOU DON'T LIKE KIROMMY THEN DON'T READ IT! Ok? :)


[August 6 2005, ReefSide airport]

Today is another sad day for the Dino Thunder team, other then Tommy being put in a coma, loosing their power. Today Trent and Kira are leaving for New York, they're not dating anymore since Kira's heart already belongs to someone else but that other person doesn't know. Kira and Trent hug everyone but Tommy who never showed up.  
Trent and Kira go to board the privet jet that Trent's father let them use, Kira looks around the airport one more time hoping to see the man who stole her heart but he's not there so she gets on the jet. They take off heading to New York, Kira starts crying as her heart breaks. Trent being the only one who knows who stole her heart hugs his best friend.

"I was hoping that he would show up and stop me." Kira sobs

"I was too Kira." Trent tells her rubbing her back

Kira opens the locket that is around her neck it holds a picture of her and of her science teacher/mentor/the man who stole her heart, she got the pictures from her yearbook. Kira starts sobbing very harshly and Trent keeps on holding her. When they land in New York a limo take them to the house they decided to share. Kira unpacks her boxes that has her pictures, she picks one up that is of her and Tommy in the lab they are hugging, it is on the day that Tommy came home from being in the hospital when he was in the coma. She has many of just the two of them together in each other's arms, Kira feels more tears run down her face as she kisses a picture that just has Tommy in it.

"I really wish you would've came and stopped me so I could tell you that I love you." Kira whispers tracing his face

Kira lays down on her bed and falls asleep holding the picture close to her.

[June 20 2007, Reefside]

Kira is back in Reefside to go to her grandmother's funeral, she is now walking through a store and as she goes to turn the coner to get pop she runs into someone.

"Sorry." Kira says

"Its ok, I've should've watched where I was going." The person says

Kira's head quickly looks up to see that she ran into Tommy and she can feel the pain push its way back into her heart.

"Kira." Was all Tommy says looking at her

In the two years Kira died her hair to a brown, Kira looks at him to see that nothing changed and she happily sees that he doesn't have a ring on his finger.

"What are you doing back in Reefside?" Tommy asks

"My grandmother died and I have to go to the furernal tomorrow." Kira tells him

The two begin walking with each other finishing grabbing what ever they needed, they walked out of the store.

"So Kira where are you staying?" Tommy asks knowing that last year her parents moved to Idaho

"Probably at a hotel or if Conner or Ethan's house." Kira says putting her bags into her rental car

"You're welcomed to stay with me." Tommy tells her placing his last bag in the backseat of his jeep

"You sure?" Kira asks

"Yah you're no longer my student." Tommy says

"Ok." Kira says

They head to Tommy's house and when they walk in not much chaned except he got yellow pillows for his couch, they put their stuff away and sit on the couch. They caught each other's lives.

"Randell really told you that you get no more detention duty?" Kira asks laughing

"Yah she told me that on the first day of school." Tommy tells her again laughing

Kira tells him that she is thinking on moving back so she can become a music teacher since the talent agents are turning up with stay up until 1:30 both falling asleep on the couch, the next day Kira wakes up with Tommy's arms wrapped around her. Kira smiles watching Tommy sleep so she suggles into his embrace then she feels him wake up, Kira sits up then watches as Tommy does the same.

"Kira, Tommy." They both say at the same time

"You first." Kira says

"Kira I want to tell for since you graduated that I love you." Tommy says

Tears fill Kira's eyes as she hugs Tommy.

"I love you too." Kira cries out

Tommy smiles and rubs Kira's back, tears of his own going down his face. They pull apart and Tommy kisses Kira on the lips, when they part they curl up to each other.  
Kira and Tommy gets ready to go to the funeral after eating breakfast, after the funeral Tommy and Kira go back to Tommy's house. Kira starts a game of tag like she had done when she was in school, Tommy uses his invisablity powers and catches Kira.

"You used you powers again, you suck." Kira says laughing

"You love me." Tommy says

"That I do." Kira replies kissing him

(A church in Reefside, June 20 2008)

Kira fixes her dress once again while looking in the mirror.

"Kira will you stop fixing your dress it looks fine." Tori tells her

Kira's dress is light yellow and she lets the other female rangers wear their own colors, Hayley walks in with Kira's father.

"They're ready." Hayley announces

Kira takes a deep breath in and she walks over to her father, they both walk to the doors. One by one the maid of honor which is Tori and the brides maids go into the main part of the church, the brides maids are Cassidy, Krista, Angela, Hayley, Elsa and Kimberly who Kira got to meet and the two became best friends. Kira walks out with her father and she sees that Jason is telling Tommy something as Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Conner, and Ethan nod their heads.

'Probably to breath.' Kira thinks

The wedding goes by quickly and so does the reception, now Tommy and Kira get on a privet jet and are heading to Hawaii for their honymoon. The jet belongs to Anton who also paid for their honymoon telling them to think as it as the start of an appology, they're not complaining. They go to a mansion owned by Anton who let them use, the rooms that Anton and Elsa's rooms and Trent's sleep are locked.

(Reefside hospital, March 7 2009)

Tommy proudly looks at his two children sleeping together, his son is dressed in a white and green onesiee while his daughter is dressed in a yellow and white onesiee.  
Kira is naping at the moment and Conner, Ethan, Trent and Hayley told him to call one of them when he wants to sleep but at the moment he is too happy to sleep. He got their birth on tape, and he got many pictures of him, Kira and their friends holding them. His son is named Jason and their daughter is named Emma, Jason starts fussing so Tommy picks him up.

"What's wrong little budy?" Tommy softly asks then he glances over at the clock, it has been a hour since they got fed so Tommy grabs a bottle and feeds him.

The whole time Jason looks at his father in his eyes, the twins are a pefect mix between Kira and Tommy. After berping Jason and changing him Tommy tries to lay him back down but he refuses to sleep so Tommy sits in the rocking chair and holds his son who is looking up at his father well more like his shoulder, Tommy looks on his shoulder to see his falcon is sitting there. Tommy looks back down at his son and sees a white tiger cub and Drachen his evil animal spirit which is a green dragon sitting infront of him, he looks at where his daughter is asleep and he sees a black tigress cub sitting on the table looking at Emma. Finally Tommy notices a swan is sitting on the foot Kira's bed.

'So Kira and my children spirit animals decided to show.' Tommy thinks then looks down at his son who is alseep, Tommy can't help but smile and gently kisses his son's head. 'He is so handsome.' Tommy thinks getting up and placeing Jason back with Emma

The white tiger cub jumps up onto the table next to his sister and the two watch over their humans, Tommy sends Hayley a text then walks over to Kira and removes his shoes then lays down next to her. Kira wakes up and makes room for him then falls asleep on his chest, Tommy closes his eyes wrapping his arms around Kira and a smile appears on his face.

-  
I'm thinking on doing a seires on this or make another one for Tommy and Kira. I really wasn't putting much thought into this story, I just really wanted to make a Kirommy story. No hateing me for making this story or future Kirommy stories because if Tommy can't get back with Kimberly then I'm putting him with Kira they would make a cute couple, I love them together but not as much as Tommy and Kimberly. Besides it is better then Tommy getting with (Gages) Katherine. 


End file.
